In the manufacture of hidden or sealed cards or forms (e.g., forms that are attachable to other forms or products but concealed from view by a label or other material), the cards or forms to be sealed are typically manufactured separately and then wrapped in a material such as a plastic that has a transfer tape applied to one side (e.g., the back of the card or form) for coupling the wrapped card or form to another product. These constructions require several manufacturing steps and result in bulky cards or forms that are difficult to handle using automation machines, are easily detached from the receiving products, and difficult to open.
In addition, a plurality of similar cards or forms may be produced with variable indicia printed thereon such as names of intended recipients or tickets numbered in a sequence. After the printing of such variable indicia, a secondary manufacturing process is typically used to verify that the variable indicia had been properly printed. One known method of verifying variable indicia includes manual verification, which requires a human operator to detect an error and implement corrective measures. In such systems, it is common for an error to go undetected. Furthermore, corrective measures typically require a work stoppage and/or the loss of a potentially large volume of material.
Another known method incorporates automatic verification through a secondary process. The variable indicia is read from each form and compared to information stored in a database. If an error is detected, variable printers are reset to correct the error. In such systems, volumes of material are lost until the printers are reset and/or a third manufacturing process may need to be implemented to reorder the reprinted forms.